Peppermint Snow
by Snowy-Maplette
Summary: Stuck in the worst traffic Gilbert has ever seen, he desides to pass the time by texting the number underneath a bright red 'For Sale' painted on the rear window of the old truck in front of him. PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

**Peppermint Snow, Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hetalia or anything that you recognize that is copywrited. I have no desire to make money off of this story I just wanted to share this fanfiction with people because I thought that people might be interested in reading it.

* * *

 **Friday**

 _(4:32 pm): Right behind you. This traffic is crazy af_

Unknown Number (4:35 pm): I'm sorry who is this?

 _(4:35 pm): tiny white toyota behind you. Your phone number on the back of your truck. You gotta fix that before some weirdo starts calling or texting_

Unknown Number (4:35pm): Like you?

 _(4:46pm): Hell no I'm too awesome to be a weirdo_

Unknown Number (4:47pm): Right and that's why you start texting random phone numbers on the first worn down truck you see in the middle of rush hour

 _(4:46 pm): touche_

 _(4:37 pm): why do you want to sell such an awesome truck in the first place? It seems fine to me_

Unknown Number (4:39 pm): you have clearly never driven this horrifying demon from the deepest pits of hell before

 _(4:39 pm): O.O what has this piece of human made machinery done to deserve such a title_.

Unknown Number (4:40 pm): long story short this car has been subjected to multiple raccoon attacks

 _(4:42 pm): ok, now you have to tell me more. There is no way I am not hearing this story_

Unknown Number (4:43 pm): I share this truck with my brother and he has a habit of leaving his windows all the way down when he gets out and he is not the neatest person in the world so usually there's a bunch of half eaten happy meals everywhere

Unknown Number (4:44 pm): It is not a pretty sight in here

(4:45 pm): ah that would explain it. It sucks though because from out here it looks like an old pickup truck you see in the movies that take place in a dune ranch in the deep south.

 _(4:45 pm): crap now I'm thinking about cheesy teenage-girl-with-a-special-horse movies. Gott why does Elizabeta insist on watching those things it's basically the same plot over and over again_

Unknown Number (4:47 pm): I'm pretty sure that most of those movies are about some main character who's a special little snowflake who no one gets but that one horse that's also super special

 _(4:47 pm): EXACTLY_

 _(4:48 pm): You know what we should do? Go out, get a beer, and have an indepth conversation about B rated movies_

Unknown Number (4:49 pm): What? No! I don't drink, plus we don't know a thing about each other

 _(4:50 pm): We know eachothers phone numbers :)_

Unknown Number (4:51 pm): and I'm going to let Alfred take full responsibility for that

 _(4:51 pm): Who's Alfred_

Unknown Number (4:53 pm): My lovely twin that insisted that the best way to sell my car was to paint the words 'For Sale' on the rear windshield with my phone number right under it.

Unknown Number (4:54 pm): I have so far received correspondence from five different people and not one of them were at all interested in buying my truck.

Unknown Number(4:54 pm): You included

 _(4:55 pm): Ya but i'm helping you_

Unknown Number (4:55 pm): helping me how?

 _(4:55pm): I'm keeping a monster called boredom at bay bc traffic is shitty and no one should suffer alone_

Unknown Number (4:58 pm): Mon dieu I can't believe you

 _(4:59 pm): Boredom is very deadly, I can assure you_

 _(4:59 pm): Seriously I'VE BEEN HERE FOR LIKE 40 MINUTES NOW WTF IS GOING ON_

Unknown Number(5:00 pm): I think there was a car crash or something up ahead :/

Unknown: It's the only reason I can think of. This highway isn't usually this packed even during rush hour

 _(5:01 pm): naaaa it's probs construction_

Unknown Number (5:02 pm): I check before I left the house to see if there was any construction on this road. There shouldn't be any

 _(5:03 pm): Fine maybe it was an epic car chase that ended with helicopters and a police barricade like one of those cheesy hollywood action movies_

Unknown Number (5:03 pm): ?

 _(5:03pm): Ya ur right too out there_

 _(5:04 pm): NO WAIT it was a stampede of angry emus. I knew those things looked shifty. Did you know that the Australian army fought against emus in Humanity's first interspecies war in like the 30s?_

Unknown Number (5:06 pm): first off how do you know that, second off emus live in Australia I don't think they'd be anywhere near Massachusetts

 _(5:07 pm): not going to lie I have spent way too much time on wikipedia_

 _(5:07 pm):maybe they ran away from the Zoo_

Unknown Number (5:09 pm): I doubt it. The Zoo is literally on the other side of town. If it wasn't a car crash then maybe a tree fell over or something?

 _(5:10 pm): aw come on you gotta be more creative than that_

Unknown Number (5:14 pm): uhhhh maybe a UFO crashed into earth and just happened to land on this highway? Idk that's not original I'm not very good at this

 _(5:15 pm): Don't be too hard on yourself you just need some practice and inspiration_

 _(5:16 pm): oh oh oh_

 _(5:20 pm): maybe a bird flying over the highway suddenly had a heart attack in mid air and plummeted onto the windshield of a random truck carrying oil or something in its cargo and the drivers get momentarily distracted because a bird just fell out of the sky and that doesn't just happen and then the next thing they know they're suddenly two seconds away from smashing into the car in front of them and so they slam on the breaks but they're too late and they crash and the truck tips over and all of the oil bursts out and now the police and other authorities are in a race against time to get everything cleared out of the way before something causes the oil stuff to explode_

Unknown Number (5:23 pm): Where do you come up with this stuff you sound like a more sophisticated version of my brother

 _(5:25 pm): easy in my brain. Where all of my other awesome ideas are manufactured_

 _(5:25 pm): Your bro sounds awesome by the way. Just like you :P_

Unknown Number (5:26 pm): I'm sure you two would be great friends if you ever met

 _(5:27 pm): i wish man but at this rate we'll be out of this traffic by the time we turn fifty_

Unknown Number (5:28 pm): I'm going to give it one more hours tops

 _(5:29 pm): you're probably right but it's sooooo boring sitting around and doing nothing. It should be illegal for jams to last this long_

 _(5:29 pm): haha jams_

Unknown Number (5:29 pm): Very funny

Unknown Number (5:30 pm): You're not doing nothing, you're texting me… for some reason

 _(5:31 pm): I told you it's to make sure that you don't get killed by boredom_

 _(5:31 pm): So what brings you out on the road ways on this fine… grey day? Idk December always has shitty weather. Whatever, just tell me about yourself_

Unknown Number (5:32 pm): seriously?

 _(5:32 pm): Aw come on we've known each other for so long now I should at least know a little bit about what you do in your life_

Unknown Number (5:33 pm): we haven't even been txting for more than twenty minutes

 _(5:34 pm): Actually it's been a little more than an hour_

Unknown Number (5:34 pm): What seriously? It doesn't feel that long

 _(5:35 pm): Time flies when you're having fun_

Unknown Number (5:36 pm): Well it doesn't matter. We've only known of each other's existence for an hour, I don't even know what you look like and you probably don't know what I look like

Unknown Number (5:37 pm): JESUS CHRIST

Unknown Number (5:37 pm) WHY DID YOU DO THAT

 _(5:38 pm): haha ur cute when you're startled_

Unknown Number (5:38 pm): STOP HONKING AT ME

 _(5:39 pm): I wanted to see your face but your rear window's blocked by your phone number :(_

Unknown Number (5:39 pm): I will have you know that I am glaring at you right now

 _(5:39 pm): I figured_

 _(5:39 pm): URG THIS IS TAKING FOREVER_

Unknown Number (5:39 pm): It hasn't been that long

 _(5:40 pm): IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS_

Unknown Number (5:40 pm): *hours

 _(5:40 pm): What's the difference?_

Unknown Number (5:41 pm): You seem to have a strange idea of how time works

 _(5:41 pm): time isn't real_

Unknown Number (5:41 pm): you're not real

Unknown Number (5:41 pm): Sorry that was uncalled for

 _(5:41 pm): XD course I'm real I'm too devilishly handsome not to be_

Unknown Number (5:41 pm): You know what nevermind I take it back ur not real

(5:42 pm): gasp I'm hurt

 _(5:42 pm): So tell me, what was my mysterious truck driver planning on doing today before you were trapped by traffic?_

Unknown Number (5:43 pm): …

 _(5:46 pm): Alright I'll go first. I'm out here because my creepy roommate was getting on my nerves with his creepy smiley smiles that promise death if you cross him and I made up an excuse that I needed to go out and buy some milk or maybe it was more peanut butter whatever it was I just had to get out of there after he started talking about how many ways you can kill someone with a spork_

 _(5:47 pm): my roommate is a criminologist major and I am 100% sure he's just in there so he can pull off his own high stakes crimes_

Unknown Number (5:48 pm): oh wow O.O that's actually mildly terrifying

 _(5:48 pm): ikr_

Unknown Number (5:48 pm): so did you just plan on driving around until he leaves your house or something?

 _(5:48 pm): ya i was planning on driving around town and then head to the grocery store and just pick up whatever's the cheapest_

 _(5:49 pm): But I'm probably going to have to turn around and go back now because THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG AND I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED STUDYING FOR_

Unknown Number (5:49 pm): that's rough

 _(5:49 pm): yeah but enough about me, I want to hear about you_

Unknown Number (5:52 pm): oh, well I have a broken chicken coop at home. I'm not really sure how it happened but the point is that there is a basketball sized hole in the wire fence and If I don't get it fixed soon there is a very real possibility that they can wander off or the neighbor's dogs will eat them all. Thankfully Alfred's watching them while I went out to get the replacement fencing or this traffic would probably mean my chickens would be dead by the time I get home

 _(5:52 pm): U HAVE CHICKS U LIL FUK THAT'S AWESOME_

 _(5:52 pm): You're brother is an angle for taking care of the little birdies while you're away_

Unknown Number (5:53 pm): hehehe you seem passionate about birds :D that's actually kind of refreshing for me. I don't know many people who like birds. Probably because I'm friends with a bunch of night owls who would rather curse at birds for waking them up in the morning with their singing

 _(5:54 pm): Of course I like lil itty bitty birdies they are literally the tiniest cutie patooties in the world and nothing you say can convince me otherwise_.

 _(5:55 pm): sucks my parents don't like the idea of having birds at their place. Apparently having pets is too much responsibility for me. So, because I was feeling like doing something just to spite him I bought an 8 ft wooden statue of a baby chick and set that baby up where the christmas trees supposed to go like two years ago_

Unknown Number (5:56 pm): O.O where did you get a statue of a giant chick?

 _(5:56 pm): haha funny story involving a shit ton of potato related bribes_

Unknown Number (5:56 pm): Do I even what to know?

 _(5:56 pm): you probably don't_

 _(5:57 pm): He's awesome. The statue of the baby chick. I named him Gilbird._

* * *

 **Contact Created For: Birdie**

* * *

Birdie (5:57 pm): aww that's a cute name

 _(5:59 pm): ikr I named him after the awesomest king of awesome who ever lived_

Birdie (5:58 pm): …

Birdie (5:59 pm): … I don't really know how the name Gilbird is connected to Elvis

 _(5:59 pm): O_O no just no_

Birdie (5:59 pm): XD sorry my dad's a huge Elvis fan and I have heard him describe Elvis as the awesomest king of awesome who ever lived on more than one occasion

 _(6:00 pm): yeah no it's not Elvis :P I named him after myself_

Birdie (6:00 pm): Egoistic much?

 _(6:01 pm): WHat? No. well maybe. Idk it just sounded cool at the time and it honestly still does_

Birdie (6:03 pm): ok I'm going to assume you're actual name is not gilbird, and probably doesn't have 'bird' in it so do you have 'gil' somewhere in your name? Not that I'm trying to pry or anything. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.

 _(6:04 pm): mmmm I think I'm going to keep my name a secret for now no offence but even though you are an awesome person, we did just meet over txt_

Birdie (6:05 pm): that's fine, I'm not very comfortable telling you my name either right now

 _(6:05 pm): OH RIGHT BEFORE I FORGET YOUR CONTACT NAME IS NOW BIRDIE_

 _(6:05 pm): I have to refer to you as something other than 'that person who's sitting in the truck right in front of me'_

Birdie (6:05 pm): Wait you're saving my number? Why?

 _(6:06 pm): you're too fun not to_

Birdie (6:06 pm): really?

 _(6:08 pm): yeah, like I hardly ever get to hold conversations like this one with people. People usually txt me to chew me out if I've forgotten school work or if I'm planning to do something stupid with my friends_

 _(6:09 pm): I like the fact that we're just talking about whatever pops into our minds_

Birdie (6:11 pm): Oh wow I think I kind of like this too. I didn't even realise how much times has past

 _(6:13 pm) I guess what they say is true, it's easier to talk to people that you don't know about stuff_

Birdie (6:13 pm): yeah. Oh and is it alright if I call you Gil? Just so I have something to refer to you?

 _(6:14 pm): go for it Birdie_!

Birdie (6:15 pm): Hold on I think we're moving

 _(6:15 pm): already? But we just started bonding_

Birdie (6:16 pm): If I remember correctly you were the one who couldn't wait long enough for the other cars to start moving

 _(6:16 pm): ya but then we started texting and shit and i have found a fellow bird lover we can't end this relationship this soon_

Birdie (6:17 pm): since when were we in a relationship

 _(6:17 pm): since two secs ago when I said so_

Birdie (6:18 pm): whatever you know it's possible to txt when not driving right?

 _(6:19 pm): true…_

Birdie (6:19 pm): Seriously, traffic's moving now. We have to stop txting

 _(6:20 pm): aaaaawwwwww_

* * *

 _(6:26 pm): Holy shit did I just see what I just saw!?_

Birdie (6:31 pm): Gil i'm driving

 _(6:32 pm): No but seriously did a semi carrying candy canes really crash into a semi carrying christmas tree ornaments? Omg it was like christmas exploded all over the freeway_

Birdie (6:33 pm): EYES ON THE ROAD NOW

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! This is my official Christmas FanFic of 2016! And my last multi-chaptered fic for the rest of the year (good riddance to 2016). Since this is a christmas fic, It will only last from now until christmas day. Most, if not all of the chapters will be in a text message format of sorts. There will be a few chapters where it seems like it's a sort of transcript of a video, but that is still a long ways away.**

 **I hope I was able to keep Canada and Prussia in character. Dispite how much I love the ship I am unused to writing them, so if they seem a bit off, please let me know and I will try to fix their characterization. I've spent NanoWrimo working on this story so I hope that it all turns out well.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be posted on December 1st but I found a massive plot hole in the later chapters that I had to fix so I had to withhold this chapter until today. This was a stressful week for me as well involving lots of tests, phones catching fire in school (not my phone but my classmate's) and a freakin freshman pulling the fire alarm because he didn't want to recite a poem in class -.- Ya it's been rough but I made it through TGIF, er I guess it's saterday now. This is what happens when I stay up finishing homework on a friday and then try to get a fanfic posted.**

 **But anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter and the next one will be posted within the next three days (the rough draft is finished I just need to go through and edit it). If you have the time, please review. Reviews are what keep me motivated to write and all of them are greatly appreciated :D**

 **Thank you for reading everybody!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peppermint Snow, Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Saterday**

 _(9:58 pm): Did the chicks make it?_

Birdie (10:16 pm): oh you're back

 _(10:21 pm): What do you mean 'oh you're back'? I never left. Also you need refer to me a the awesome supreme i will not answer to anything else_

Birdie (10:23 pm): no

 _(10:23 pm): you never let me have any fun :(_

Birdie (10:25 pm): sorry sorry, it's just I'm still kind of surprised that you still want to txt me now that we're not in the traffic jam

 _(10:28): Thought about it but then decided that my desire to make sure that the lil chickies are safe and sound outweighed my nonexistent desire to stop talking to you so spill are all of the preciouses good?_

Birdie (10:29 pm): You will be happy to know that all of my hens plus the one rooster are all safe and accounted for

 _(10:30 pm): thank gott_

 _(10:32 pm): the knowledge that those poor defenseless little birdies were exposed to the elements because of a broken chicken coop was enough to keep me up all night_

Birdie (10:33 pm): I finished fixing the coop as soon as I got home. Alfred watched over them until I got back and made sure none of them disappeared on us

Birdie (10:33 pm): he was kind of pissed that it took me so long

Birdie (10:34 pm): but there wasn't really all that much I could have done considering santa threw up holiday cheer all over the road which made the typically one hour drive to Boston and back last almost four hours

 _(10:35 pm): santa threw up holiday cheer all over the road that description literally just made my day_

 _(10:35 pm): wait do you not live in Boston?_

Birdie (10:35 pm): no but I live very close

 _(10:36 pm): What town?_

Birdie (10:37 pm): That i believe is too much information to give to a stranger

 _(10:38 pm): Alright party pooper don't tell me_

Birdie (10:38 pm): yeah you go sulk in the corner ya big baby

 _(10:39 pm): Oi! I take offence to that! I don't sulk_

Birdie (10:39 pm): Sure sure

 _(10:40 pm): I feel like you're being sarcastic_

Birdie (10:40 pm): maybe

 _(10:41 pm): Aaaarrghh all I wanted was to check up on your birds that's all I wanted. I feel so attacked right now_

Birdie (10:43 pm): If you're so concerned about my chickens I can send you pics of them the verify that they are in fact ok

 _(10:43 pm): ARE YOU KIDDING ME HELL YES SHOW ME THE PRECIOUS_

Birdie (10:44 pm): not now tho, It's almost midnight I can't show them to you now it's too dark

 _(10:44 pm): do u have a flashlight_

Birdie (10:47 pm): Gil no go to bed

* * *

 **Sunday**

 _(5:23 am): birds now?_

Birdie (9:10 am): geez how early did you wake up?

 _(9:12 am): I didn't_

Birdie (9:13 am): ._. I worry about you

 _(9:12 am): me too_

* * *

Birdie (11:57 am): Random question. If you had to pick a cheese what cheese would pick

 _(12:00 pm): Pule_

Birdie (12:04 pm): … I just googled that and I literally cannot pay for a single half a centimeter thick slice of pule. I was thinking more along the lines of swiss, provolone, or american. Things I can actually afford

 _(12:10 pm): it depends on why you want the cheese. Is it to make a sandwich? Is it to make pizza? Is it to make a cheese fondue? Is it that you hate your science teacher so much but you don't want to do anything too direct so in an act of passive aggressive anger you decide to study mold on different kinds of cheese as a science project just so you can watch in vindication as you Science teacher scrunches up their nose in disgust at even being within a fifteen foot radius of the atrocious horror of green and blue bacteria growing on that tupperware container_

Birdie (12:13 pm): That was a very good guess and weirdly enough that was something I considered doing in 7th grade, but no, I'm making grilled cheese.

 _(12:14 pm): Holy crap really? I was just pulling things out of my ass. I never would have guessed you would do something like that you little rebel. I like that ;)_

Birdie (12:16 pm): I didn't actually go through with it though, I just took it under consideration

 _(12:16 pm): Still, it's the thought that counts_

Birdie (12:17 pm): so what cheese would you recommend for a grilled cheese sandwich?

 _(12:20 pm): Oh definitely the cheddar. Don't even look at the American cheese, it's basically made of inedible plastic_

Birdie (12:20 pm): thx

* * *

 _(3:33 pm): I'M GONNA PET A CANADIAN GOOSE_

Birdie (3:33 pm) : DON'T THEY'RE EVIL

 _(3:35 pm): FUCK IT ALMOST BIT MY HAND OFF_

Birdie (3:35 pm): YA SEE WHAT I MEAN

 _(3:49 pm): btw why are there still canadian geese here. Shouldn't they be like migrating to california for the winter or something_

Birdie (3:52 pm): global warming

 _(3:55 pm) goddamn global warming_

* * *

 **Monday**

Birdie (6:48 pm): **Image Sent**

Birdie: (6:49 pm): I'm home. I don't have work today. I've finished a good chunk of my homework. I am ready for a detailed discussion.

 _(6:58 pm): BIRDIES_

 _(6:58 pm): Not you Birdie, but feathery birdies_

 _(6:58 pm): BIIIIRDIIIIIIIIIIES_

 _(6:58 pm): geez how many chickens do you have they're all so cute!_

 _(6:59 pm): aaaawwww there are no lil babies :(_

Birdie (7:02 pm): I thought you might like them :D There are ten hens and then there's the rooster that's perched on top of the chicken coop, and I raised every single one of them from the eggs. There are also no chicks running around because it is the middle of winter and the chicks don't come until spring

 _(7:05 pm): I knew that_

Birdie (7:06 pm): Sure you did

Bridie (7:06 pm): Wanna know their names?

 _(7:07 pm): yes! A million times yes!_

Birdie (7:10 pm) : ok in order from right to left is Manitoba, Alberta, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward, Ontario, British Columbia, New Brunswick, Newfoundland (although we just call him Labrador), Quebec, and Saskatchewan

Birdie (7:11 pm): I know what you're thinking and yes I am aware that these are all Canadian provinces

 _(7:12 pm): I'm dieing_

Birdie (7:12 pm): shut up

 _(7:13 pm): I just can't XD you must be like the ultimate patriotic canadian_

 _(7:13 pm): UR CAPTAIN CANADA_

Birdie (7:12 pm): I wish

 _(7:13 pm): lemme guess the rooster's name is The Canadian Empire_

Birdie (7:13 pm): …

 _(7:13 pm): Wait it is?!_

Birdie (7:14 pm): No, sadly it is not. Alfred said that he wanted to name one so the rooster's name is Ted

 _(7:14 pm): Ted? As in the Zodiac Killer?_

Birdie (7:15 pm): I will have you know that we named him Ted a good year before the 2016 election started and we had no clue Ted Cruz was going to run much less become a meme

 _(7:16 pm): yeah sorry it's just now that every time I meet someone name Ted my brain automatically jumps to the Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer_

 _(7:16 pm): XD it is awesome_

Birdie (7:18 pm): yeah it kind of is. Especially considering Alfred also gave Ted the last name Cruise (in honor of Tom Cruise) and Cruise kind of sounds like Cruz

 _(7:18 pm): I AM DEAD_

 _(7:19 pm): your brother's naming skills are on point_

Birdie (7:20 pm): actually not really. Ted Cruise the rooster is the only halfway decent name Alfred's ever come up with and half of it ended up becoming an unrelated meme

Birdie (7:23 pm): He has a rock collection, and he has literally named every single rock in it after every state and territory in america

 _(7:27 pm): Holy shit_

 _(7:27 pm): what is with you guys and naming things after states/provinces. Next thing you're going to be telling me is that you guys named all of the silverware after countries_

Birdie (7:30 pm): hehehe no

Birdie (7:31 pm): It's just the rocks and chickens that have weird names

Birdie (7:31 pm): oh would you like to hear a story about Alfred's rocks?

 _(7:32 pm): I live for stories and yours are the best_

Birdie (7:35 pm): Idk about the best, yours are more creative than anything I can come up with

 _(7:36 pm): they're creative because they're fantasies, yours apparently are real_

 _(7:39 pm): at least that is what you've lead me to believe O.o who knows if you real exist_

Birdie (7:41 pm): I'm pretty sure none of us know if we truly exist or are just stuck in a simulation

 _(7:41 pm): haha skeptical scenarios of those in Philosophy class and btw did I mention that I hate that class?_

Birdie (7:42 pm): no, I am only just now hearing about Philosophy class

 _(7:44 pm): Ya well it sucks because there are too many questions that make my brain hurt and the professor is this old Greek woman who always talks super quietly and her son is also in my class and it's basically just them arguing with each other over the meaning of life_

Birdie (7:43 pm): huh, I've never taken a class like that before

 _(7:45 pm): unless you're like super into Philosophy and stuff I wouldn't recommend being in that particular class. I'm sure other classes are good but it's just… my class.. Ya know?_

Birdie (7:47 pm): why don't you drop out if you don't like it so much?

 _(7:51 pm): It's too late in the year to drop out (the semester is almost over anyway, just a couple more weeks, then midterms then hasta la vista school) plus I also kind of wanted to take Philosophy even though I ended up hating my classmates because I like writing and all of the best writers dump cool philosophy shit into their stories that make it a lot more interesting so I figured that it wouldn't hurt me._

 _(7:52 pm): I guess even the topics are kind of cool too if the prof didn't keep twisting our heads around to the point where more than half the class has had an identity crisis at least twice_

 _(7:54 pm): damn it I am so sorry I dragged us waaaaay off topic that kind of happens to me sometimes. But forget that, you were going to tell a story about the many rocks of Alfred_?

Birdie (7:56 pm): oh hehehe yeah I kind of forgot about that. It's funny how this conversations started about chickens and we ended up talking about philosophy… Right back to the story.

Birdie (7:59: So anyway my brother has that whole collection of rocks that are each named after a state in the US but at one point last fall he was missing an Alaska. Alfred's really picky about what rock gets to be in his collection. Like for example each rock has to come from the state after which it will be named after and it has to be pocket sized. Alfred's never been to Alaska and doesn't know anyone who has. He's been to practically every state because he always goes with dad when he goes to business conferences, but he has not once been anywhere north of Vancouver.

Birdie (8:06 pm): Then our neighbor Ivan went to Alaska for spring break last year and brought home a rock that was the perfect size for Alfred's collection. But things between Alfred and Ivan had been a little frosty last year because of a fight over a christmas sweater? I'm not really sure. It was a really weird time to live in the neighborhood. The point is that Ivan refused to give the rock to Alfred because and I quote "It's so much more fun to see you suffer"

Birdie (8:08 pm): Alfred was very pissed that the guy he didn't like was the one lording an Alaskan rock over his head

 _(8:10 pm): haha sounds like something my jerk ass roommate would do_

Birdie (8:11 pm): it gets better

Birdie (8:13 pm): the day after school ended for summer break, Alfred finally snapped and broke into Ivan's house and stole the rock. There wasn't enough evidence to prove that Alfred did it but Ivan knows and he is pissed and he can't do anything about it

 _(8:15 pm): DUDE THAT'S AWESOME_

Birdie (8:16 pm): o_o it's also illegal

 _(8:17 pm): Still doesn't detract from the awesomeness of the revenge plot_

 _(8:19 pm): crap I had to go meet my friends at a fast food place like five minutes ago gtg_

Birdie (8:20 pm): alright, see ya

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 2 is DONE! YAAAAAAY! So now Gilbert and Matthew are feeling a liiiittle more comfortable with each other and they're exchanging more information. And I even managed to sneak in a Ted Cruz in the Zodiac killer reference even thought that meme is super old now it still pops up in my life from time to time… God this election cycle has been the worst… 2016 has been the worst…**

 **Did you guys see the 2016 youtube rewind this year? I have to say that I was mildly disappointed in it. I didn't get half of the references which kind of took the fun out of it. Last year and the year before I was super good with that but this year it's like I haven't been on youtube at all to get any of the references. But I didn't like the 2015 rewind video on the first watch either but the more I watched it the more I liked it so who knows maybe this one will grow on me too.**

 **Back to the story, when I wrote the bulk of this chapter Gilbert's philosophy class mirrored my own. There's this one group of students who always answer the questions and have debates with the teacher while the rest of us just kind of sit quietly in our seats and listen in. It kind of frustrated a lot of people (not me though because I'm not really a talker in the first place) but it's gotten better, they're including more and more people in the convos.**

 **Speaking of philosophy I really should be studying for the test right now :/**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read my story. It means so much to me to see that people are enjoying my first prucan story with prussia and canada actually showing up in the fanfic. I may not have responded to every review but I have read all of them and they've warmed my heart. Thank you! ^.^**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peppermint Snow, Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Birdie (4:24 am): oooooooooooo The weather outside is frightful

 _(4:28 am): wait is it snowing_

Birdie (4:30 am): And the fiiiiiiire is so delightful

Birdie (4:30 am): When there's simply no place to goooooooooooo

Birdie (4:31 am): LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW

 _(4:33 am): YES YES YES THERE IS SNOW I REPEAT, THERE IS SNOW ON THE GROUND AND IT IS BEAUTIFUL_

Birdie (4:35 am): This is a special day worthy of a day off from school

 _(4:35 am): you going to cut?_

Birdie (4:37 am): no my school's incredibly strict about cutting classes. I'm going to wait up for a phone call from the administration saying that the weather conditions are too bad so schools' canceled.

 _(4:40 am): what happens if they don't call for a snow day? (if i were you I'd just say screw the rules and cut anyway. It's not everyday you get an awesome snow storm like this one)_

Birdie (4:41 am): If they don't call a snow day then I will have woken up at four in the morning for nothing

 _(4:41 am): haha you just woke up? I'm planning on going to sleep in about thirty minutes or so_

Birdie (4:41 am): Have you been procrastinating

 _(4:42 am): nooooo… I was binge watching shit on netflix_

 _(4:42 am): I've just finished rewatching the first season of Parks and Rec and now onto season two_

Birdie (4:43 am): Andy Dwyer is a gift to humanity

 _(4:43 am): IKR this is like the best show ever_

Birdie (4:44 am): X3

Birdie (7:56 am): SCHOOL WASN'T CANCELED

Birdie (7:56 am): I FEEL SO BETRAYED

Birdie (7:57 am): SNOWDAYCALCULATOR LIED TO ME AND I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE IT

 _(3:15 pm): My poor poor birdie_

Birdie (3:43 pm): shut up I'm in mourning

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 _(6:34 am): quick is it possible for 1+1=5_

Birdie (6:37 am): That… That is totally wrong…

 _(6:39 am): what about santa claus_

 _(6:39 am): Is he real_?

Birdie (6:40 am): Do I really have to answer that

 _(6:40 am): I knew that guy was sketchy_

 _(6:40 am): ok is fire a real chemical element_

Birdie (6:41 am): … I am concerned

 _(6:41 am): don't be_

 _(6:41 am): now answer the question pretty please_

Birdie (6:42 am): no fire isn't considered an element by the scientific community

 _(6:43 am): What about in Avatar_

Birdie (6:43 am): yes in avatar it is but that's a fictional universe

 _(6:44 am): kay what about world peace is that possible_?

Birdie (6:44 am): I honestly wish but with the state of humanity right now I doubt it'll be anytime soon

 _(6:44 am): Thx! I need that! You're the best!_

Birdie (6:44 am): ?

 _(6:46 am): I know what those question marks mean and no I'm not explaining right now I have a date with destiny. And by date I mean fight and by destiny I mean Toni_

Birdie (6:50 am): I pray for Toni's safety, whoever he may be

* * *

 _(3:51 pm): ok story time! So this morning I woke up like super early because I had to finish studying cuz I spent basically the whole night watching netflix and then my friend Francis bursts into the room even though he knows he's not supposed to or else risk my crazy roommate's wrath cuz he's hella protective of his territory AKA our room. Thankfully he was taking a shower so he didn't hear Francis come in but I had no Idea when crazy face was going to come back so I basically ran Francis out of the building._

 _(4:03 pm): After that we had a bit of a shouting match before Francis finally got down to why he came to my place and apparently Toni's been reading this book he found in the kids section of the library that has a very holly jolly christmasy theme and for some reason Toni's completely head over heals for that book and he wants everyone he knows to read it including his hella grouchy boyfriend who is not that into kids books which is stupid because fairytales are the best goddamn thing that humanity has ever come up with_

 _(4:10 pm): other than sliced bread. Nothing can top sliced bread_

 _(4:16 pm): Anyway, Lovino (Toni's boyfriend) decided to humor Toni and read like a page of the book because Toni seemed to be super into it and he wouldn't leave Lovino alone until he read at least some of it. Now comes the problem. The first line of the book is and I quote "If you believe that some things are impossible, close this book right now because it isn't for you." And then Lovino was like 'The book says I'm not it's type' And then he chucked it into Toni's backpack. And then Toni was all like 'Oh Lovi, nothing's impossible! The word itself says I'm possible!'_

 _(4:19 pm): And then Lovino was all like 'dogs can't suddenly grow antlers,' and Toni was all like 'It can if it's genetically engineered!' Then Lovino was like 'a kilogram of tomatoes doesn't weigh more than a kilogram of rice' then Toni was all like 'Except in the universe that it does if you believe in the multiverse theory,' and then Lovino was all like 'Well what about in this universe?'_

 _(4:25 pm): And yea the whole thing kind of spiraled out of control until Toni called up Francis and asked who was right, and then Francis came to my place because he was on his way to go christmas shopping for some family reunion WHICH I DON'T GET BECAUSE IT WAS SIX IN THE MORNING AND I MEAN COME ONE WHO GOES SHOPPING THAT EARLY? WHAT STORES OPEN AT THAT TIME UNLESS IT'S LIKE BLACK FRIDAY OR SOMETHING and he didn't have the time to drive all of the way across town to settle Toni and Lovino's argument so I had to basically break every speed limit to get to the McDonalds that Toni and Lovino were eating breakfast at and on my way there I was thinking about things that are impossible so I texted you so I could confirm that there are things that are impossible and then I got there and I entered the argument and long story short all three of us are banned from ever entering that particular McDonalds again._

( _4:47 pm): S'not that bad though I hate McDonalds_

 _(4:49 pm): It would have been a lot worse if I was late to class but nope I managed to get there on time and all it took was a speeding ticket_

* * *

 **Thursday**

Birdie (3:02 pm): Sorry I didn't respond earlier I had a rough day yesterday

Birdie (3:03 pm): and oh mon dieu how do you get into these kinds of situations.

Birdie (3:03 pm): Did Toni and Lovino manage to settle their argument?

 _(3:31 pm): Not really but they haven't brought it up again so I think they've forgotten about it. Wouldn't be the first time they've forgotten about their fights_

Birdie (3:40 pm): well that's good, I guess

Birdie (3:40 pm): wait a minute were you texting me as you were driving over the speed limit yesterday morning?

 _(4:42 pm): maaaaybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Birdie (4:44 pm): ark, you're going to kill yourself one day if you continue to text and drive like that

 _(4:44 pm): Well I'm not dead yet am I?_

Birdie (4:45 pm): No but do you really want to take the chances?

 _(4:45 pm): I am an A Plus driver I can handle anything_

Birdie (4:46 pm): what if you looked down at your phone for too long and hit a tree or a lamp post? Or someone jumped in your way when you weren't looking?

 _(4:47 pm): My reaction time's good I'm not too worried_

Birdie (4:47 pm): No Gil listen it is not safe to text while driving

 _(4:48 pm): Sounds like you're concerned for me ;)_

Birdie (4:48 pm): Forgive me for not wanting my friend to die because of something so stupid as a txt

 _(4:48 pm): I've worked out an entire system for it and it hasn't failed me yet. I promise you that I won't be getting into any car crashing because I'm texting so don't sweat it._

(5:38 pm): Birdie?

* * *

 _(10:24 pm): Have you ever started researching stuff for essays and doing productive work for your classes but then you find yourself looking at pictures of flying fruit_

 _(10:53 pm): why are the weeks leading up to holiday break so taxing_

 _(11:05 pm): there are too many tests, too many essays, too many mid-terms_

* * *

 **Friday**

 _(12:09 pm): Birdie_

 _(12:09 pm): hey_

 _(12:09 pm): hey Birdie_

 _(12:09 pm): hey_

 _(12:09 pm): hey_

 _(12:10 pm): hey_

 _(12:10 pm): heeeeeeeey_

 _(12:37 pm): Are you there?_

 _(5:14 pm): Birdie I'm bored plz save me_

 _(7:18 pm): y u got 2 b dis way_

 _(9:49 pm): Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirdie come back to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

* * *

 **Saterday**

 _(11:24 am): Ok I get that you're mad but it's been two days. If it makes it any better I promise to never text and drive again I swear it._

 _(11:48 am): I was just joking around earlier and trying to push your buttons I honestly didn't know that you would react like that and I am so sorry I should have stopped teasing you after you told me texting while driving was dangerous. I was a jerk, no a big asshole._

 _(11:49 am): I'm sorry. I really am._

 _(11:51 am): ummm maybe we can make a system of some sorts? Like I can text you that i'm turning off my phone right before I get into the car? That way you know I won't be messing around on it?_

 _(11:56 am): I can bake a killer cake for you as a peace offering_

Birdie (12:07 pm): I'm still kind of mad but I guess cake is an ok apology.

 _(12:07 pm): YES YOU RESPONDED FINALLY_

 _(12:08 pm): Damn I thought I drove you off for good I am literally so relieved right now_

Birdie (12:13 pm): oh, sorry if I made you worry I was trying to make a point

 _(12:15 pm): naw it's fine I probably deserved it I was kind of being an ass earlier_

Birdie (12:15 pm): no I was kind of being a brat. I left you hanging after an argument and I'm sorry for that

Birdie (12:16 pm): also you don't need to txt me every time you plan on going out driving I'm just going to have faith that you won't be txting when you should be paying attention to the road

 _(12:17 pm): will do! :D_

 _(12:18 pm): I'm still going to make that cake for you tho_

Birdie (12:19 pm): how would you possibly send me a cake. You don't even know my name much less my address

 _(12:19 pm): who said anything about sending you cake id eat it all myself_

Birdie (12:20 pm): :( well that's just mean

 _(12:34 pm): it's not like I started teasing you with a vivid description of the soft delicate vanilla frosting that spirals around the sides of the cylindrical chocolate sponge cake like a spiral staircase of an awesome tower. Bits of dark chocolate shavings would cling to the side of the frosting like rainbow sprinkles would to a soft serve vanilla ice cream cone. The frosting on the surface of the cake would smooth out and all around the edge, small lumps of the creamy frosting would have a scarlet red cherry situated right in the middle of each and every one of them_

Birdie (12:37 pm): stop

 _(12:38 pm): the cake itself is so soft and and fluffy that a knife would slide through it as if it were a bowl of jello. And when you lifted that small sample of the greater masterpiece up to your mouth you would first notice how divine the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate is. Your mouth would start to water and your eyes would glow as you opened your mouth in anticipation of the explosion of remarkable flavors that you had never thought that your taste buds would ever have the pleasure of experiencing_.

Birdie (12:44 pm): Holy shit how do you come up with this stuff?

Birdie (12:45 pm): At first I thought you were trying to get me to admit that I'm hungry (which you succeeded by the way you asshole) But this is getting super descriptive

 _(12:48 pm): I'm not an English major for nothing. Actually it's kind of funny English isn't even my first language_

Birdie (12:49 pm): oh that would explain it

Birdie (12:49 pm): Wait

Birdie (12:49 pm): Are you in college?

 _(12:50 pm): Yeah_

Birdie (12:52 pm): In hindsight I should have realised that you were college student age based of the fact that you are living with a roommate and said roommate is majoring in criminology.

 _(12:55 pm): haha well you know what they say about hindsight, it's 20/20_

 _(12:55 pm): Hold up_

 _(12:55 pm): Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_

 _(12:56 pm): please don't tell me you're like fourteen or something because this'll get super awkward super quick_

Birdie (12:57 pm): fourteen year olds can't drive and you know I was the only one in the truck when we were in that traffic

 _(12:59 pm): well that still doesn't narrow it down at all you could be like thirty for all I know_

Birdie (12:59 pm): Relax I'm a senior

 _(1:00 pm): THAT'S EVEN WORSE_

 _(1:02 pm): no offence though, there is nothing wrong with aging. It's all an natural part of life. I won't stop texting you just because you're like 60 or something like that I'm just a little surprised that's all_

Birdie (1:02 pm): What no I'm not a senior citizen XD

Birdie (1:03 pm): I'm a 12th grader. In high school

 _(1:03 pm): …_

 _(1:04 pm): Well… this is just embarrassing_

Birdie (1:06 pm): I am dieing of laughter right now

 _(1:06 pm): Shut up I'm still new to the American school system_

Birdie (1:07 pm): Oh did you just move here?

 _(1:08 pm): Sort of. I'm here as a first year university student (College Junior I think?) because I decided that I wanted to go to college in America instead of in Germany_

Birdie (1:08 pm): It's college freshman and that's so cool! I can't really bring myself to go to a collage that's far away from my family. I just wouldn't be able to stand it. That's why I'm probably going to apply for colleges within the state

 _(1:11 pm): oh yeah? Well I don't really mind being far away from my parents. They can always call if they want to_

 _(1:13 pm): How do you remember what's a freshman and what's a junior this is the fourth time this week I've screwed them up plz I'm asking for a friend here_

 _(1:15 pm): Like I feel juniors should be first year students and i don't even know what sophomore is supposed to mean freshmen should be third years cuz it's got men in the name and don't ppl start driving when they're 16 in America? In Germany you can't drive until your 18 and that makes me real fuckin mad. Like I have to take drivers ed here and I'm the only college student in a class of sixteen year olds and I'm just sitting here like why_

 _(1:17 pm): Then Seniors I guess make sense as the last year but every time I think of seniors I just think of old wrinkly people who sit around on those motorized scooters and beat people with their canes in order to be the first to get idk a freshly baked loaf of bread or something_

Birdie (1:20 pm): I feel your pain. I was super confused about that whole system when I first started high school but I figured it out within the first few months. I went to a French school in Quebec before then so things worked a little differently

 _(1:20 pm): oooo we got ourselves a lil canadian here eh? How's the moose_

Birdie (1:21 pm): I'll have you know that not everyone says eh in canada and are you talking about the general health and populations of moose or the taste of them because both are good

 _(1:25 pm): Birdie please tell me you've never eaten a moose before. Like an actual overgrown deer that doubles as a terrifying snow plow_.

Birdie (1:25 pm): I figured out a sort of system type thingy on how to figure all of this out in the first week or so of high school in America

 _(1:26 pm): you're evading the question I'm asking now and this is now concerning_

Birdie (1:28 pm): The way I think of this is that freshmen are first year high school/ college students because they are fresh, keyword FRESH meaning NEW to the school and have no clue what's waiting for them

Birdie (1:30 pm): Sophomores are second year high school/ college students because they are soft. They have been softened up because they now know how everything works and how much work they should expect in their classes. Plus this would typically be the last year that they won't have any tests like the SATs that they would need to take if they want to go to college

Birdie (1:34 pm): Juniors are third year high school/ college students because seniors will always be in their last year of which ever schooling they've chosen to attend. Juniors are always younger than seniors so it makes sense to me that it goes juniors third year seniors fourth year

Birdie (1:35 pm): thus concludes the lesson

 _(1:38 pm): that… was actually really helpful thank you_

 _(1:39 pm): You explained it better than my useless roommate ever did_

Birdie (1:39 pm): :D glad to be of service!

 _(1:40 pm): however_

 _(1:40 pm): You still haven't told me if you've ever eaten a moose before_

Birdie (1:43 pm): You're not going to leave me alone unless I answer

 _(1:45 pm): affirmative. And even if you never say anything I will hound you till the day I die and then haunt you for the rest of your days until you give me a solid and truthful answer_

Birdie (1:56 pm): well when you put it that way…

 _(2:04 pm): come on don't leave me hanging have you ever eaten a moose before?_

Birdie (2:05 pm): no

 _(2:05 pm): THAT IS A LIE_

Birdie (2:05 pm): It's the truth I swear

 _(2:06 pm): WHY WOULD YOU HESITATE AND EVADE THE QUESTION UNLESS YOU'VE ACTUALLY EATEN A MOOSE BEFORE_

Birdie (2:06 pm): Gil I have never eaten moose meat before

 _(2:07 pm): That sounds like something someone who's eaten a moose would say_

Birdie (2:08 pm): I have wanted to try it though

 _(2:08 pm): I FREAKIN KNEW IT_

 **Author's Note:**

 **GUYS I GOT A COVER FOR THIS STORY! I got it off of a baking website and they are called Peppermint Frosted Brownies. Do you guys like it? Because I kind of think it fits in with the name of this fic.**

 **In this chapter Matthew and Gilbert have their first fight. This was actually planned to happen later in this fic but I decided to bump it up because it didn't really fit where I had it before. Also I don't own parcs and rec or avatar the last airbender. In case you didn't realise that.**

 **There was a snow day today, er yesterday since it's past midnight right now and it was actually really relaxing. I went sledding, played computer games all day and worked on editing this chapter because I can't sleep and I don't feel like doing extra homework or anything like that. (my snow day was partial inspiration for Mattie's snow day even though his never actually happened)**

 **As the year is coming to a close, I have started working on a new fic (yes I know I have so many others to work on including this one, but Peppermint snow is only meant to last until Christmas day. After that this story will be complete and there will be no more updates) but anyway I am going to start off 2017 with a Hetalia/Avengers crossover. I have a vague idea of where I want to go with it but I can't say much until I have a full outline of the story done.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my fanfic. Especially those who have left reviews in the previous chapters because I absolutely love getting feedback, anything from long and lengthy analyses to simple smiley faces. I know it takes a lot of energy to leave a review, but they really help motivate me to post chapters quicker *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* so if you have the time and like this story, please do leave a reveiw :)**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peppermint Snow, Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Sunday**

 _(6:30 pm): My roommates going out with his circle of acquaintances. I'm going to go look through his stuff and wrap everything he owns in tin foil_

Birdie (7:12 pm): no don't do that

 _(7:14 pm): too late I've already opened all of the drawers in his desk_

Birdie (7:16 pm): but what about privacy?

 _(7:17 pm): Well he should have thought about that when he took my diary_

Birdie (7:17 pm): Wait you have a diary

 _(7:19 pm): Not a diary. Many diary. But the one i'm talking about was a very manly and awesome diary that was stolen by a public menace and horribly vandalized by water and a sickeningly yellow substance in a swirly vortex of doom_

Birdie (7:21 pm): your roommate flushed it down the toilet didn't he

 _(7:21 pm): YES HE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE EFFIN' TOILET_

Bridie (7:21 pm): omg why did he do that?

 _(7:21 pm): Because he's a giant ass_

 _(7:23 pm): And probably because I launched his half-dead goldfish out the window but that was only because he turned all of my white clothing pink in the laundry_

Birdie (7:23 pm): i'm going to rephrase my question and ask why is there a feud between you and your roommate?

 _(7:23 pm): I… I actually don't know. The beginning of the year's kinda fuzzy but I bet it's something that he did_

Birdie (7:24 pm): Honestly, I'm not all that surprised :P

 _(7:24 pm): What's that supposed to mean?!_

Birdie (7:24 pm): Whatever you want it to

Birdie (7:24 pm): I have just realised that I can't remember what your roommate's name is

 _(7:24 pm): That's because I haven't told you_

Birdie (7:25 pm): I am so sorry. I thought you did. If you think it's too much to share than It's ok I understand

 _(7:25 pm): Oh that's not it at all_

 _(7:25 pm): I just have no idea what his name is_

Birdie (7:26 pm): …

Birdie (7:26 pm): How can you live with someone and not know their name?

 _(7:27 pm): weeeell I think he might have mentioned it before but like when we first met I think he tried to poison my burrito and tried to kill me with an inflatable spork_

Birdie (7:27 pm): dude what even is an inflatable spork

 _(7:27 pm): It is exactly what it says it is_

 _(7:28 pm): A plastic balloon type thing that kind of looks like a spork when you blow air into it. It's aslo made out of the same material as a beach ball_.

Birdie (7:28 pm): … just… how… why

 _(7:28 pm): I don't know birdie. I just don't know_ …

Birdie (7:29 pm): Ok but you have to at least try and figure out his name

 _(7:29 pm): naw too lazy_

Birdie (7:32 pm): let me put it this way. If your roommate actually tries to kill you or severely injure you and you know it was intentional. What are you going to say when the police arrive and ask who did it?

 _(7:32 pm): I could always just say my roommate did it and they can look up his name themselves_

Birdie (7:32 pm): but what if they press you for a name

Birdie (7:33 pm): as far as I know you only have one roommate and it can reflect badly on you if you don't even know his name. Gives him a motive for trying to kill you. You know, for being ignored

 _(7:33 pm): It is literally impossible to ignore this guy he is one of the most scariest shots I have ever met_

Birdie (7:34 pm): And yet you still don't know his name

 _(7:34 pm): Fine. I guess you do kind of have a point. I'll see what I can do but no promises_

Birdie (7:34 pm): That's all I can ask of you :)

Birdie (7:35 pm): well, good luck with your destruction of private property. Lunch is over for me and I need to go to class now

 _(7:36 pm): I should be wishing you good luck_

* * *

 **Monday**

 _(5:26 pm): UPDATE ON THE TIN FOIL PRANK_

 _(5:27 pm): I am hiding in my friend's basement_

Birdie (8:03 pm): Are you ok?

 _(8:05 pm): No, but I don't think my roommate can find me here so I'm like 75% sure I'm going to live to see morning_.

Birdie (8:06 pm): wait are you still there?

 _(8:07 pm): yea Francis let me crash at his place while he goes christmas shopping_

Birdie (8:08 pm): promise to be careful?

 _(8:10 pm): when it involves running from a pissed off criminology major, yes I will be careful_.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Birdie (3:01 pm): it is literally a potato chip you don't need to vandalize his house to get your point across

 _(3:02 pm): O.O_

Birdie (3:03 pm): MERDE WRONG NUMBER

Birdie (3:03 pm): I am so sorry about that, My brother's trying to do something illegal and I'm trying to talk him out of it

 _(3:05 pm): That didn't sound like you're trying to talk him out of it it looks like you're trying to talk him into it_

Birdie (3:05 pm): there is no getting past you is there

 _(3:05 pm): nope and I wanna know what's going on_

Birdie (3:05 pm): you're going to think it's weird

 _(3:06 pm): Are you kidding? You're brother's trying to vandalize someone's house over mysterious circumstances involving a potato chip. It might be weird but I bet it's entertaining as hell_

Birdie (3:07 pm): Well I tried

Birdie (3:12 pm): aaaah so my twin brother Alfred runs this youtube channel that's been kind of getting a lot of attention lately and so he's started doing all these wild stunts for his videos. It started out as a gaming/vlogging channel but now he's doing this series that has a premise of something along the lines of 'video games in real life' and things have just kind of spiraled out of control at this point.

Birdie (3:19 pm): the episodes he's working on right now involved him jumping fences and stuff so while he was jumping into our neighbor's yard and before you make any judgments our neighbor is crazy into photography and he was doing this project where he was photographing miscellaneous food in random places outside, and he was taking a pic of a potato chip in the grass. Unfortunately it was by the fence so when Alfred jumped over he landed on the chip and crushed it which resulted in this huge fight between them and then Carlos started to throw balls of mud at alfred until my bro ran away screaming

Birdie (3:19 pm): Sorry, made a 'strategic retreat'

 _(3:21 pm): Holy crap that was a wild ride from start to finish. What's with your bro and pissing people off_

Birdie (3:22 pm): He calls it a gift.

Birdie (3:23 pm): He's not always like that but he does have a knack for rubbing people the wrong way

 _(3:24 pm): I'll say. first Ivan and now Carlos? Who will Alfred piss off next_!

Birdie (3:25 pm): probably Lars. Alfred accidently rubbed super glue into one of his bunny's fur when he tried to pet it. I don't think Lars found out yet but I'm betting he's going to in about an hour or so when he gets back from soccer practice.

 _(3:30 pm): mein gott this kid is crazy_

Birdie (3:30 pm): well that's alfred

Birdie (3:30 pm): a crazy storm of hail, rain, and insanity in human form

 _(3:31 pm): If Alfred's a storm then you are more like soft flurries right before a raging blizzard._

 _(3:33 pm): like, my first impression of you was that you were this kind of shy and polite person who has never really gone outside of his comfort zone but now you're like this sarcastic, passive agressive lil shit who somehow still manages to be literally the most politest person that I know and I love that_

Birdie (3:58 pm): X3 thank you! I'm going to take that as a compliment!

Birdie (4:00 pm): I wasn't really sure what my first impression was. I was mostly trying to figure out why you just texted me out of the blue like that. But you've actually kind of grown on me. At least now I'm looking forward to our conversations. Even if they are at three in the morning. And you always ask for my opinion on things and you always stick around even when I don't respond for a while, and it's nice

 _(4:14 pm): yes_

 _(4:14 pm): shower me with compliments_

Birdie (5:45 pm): never mind you're an ass wipe

 _(6:01 pm): I'm gonna take that as a compliment ;)_

Birdie (6:02 pm): only you Gil. Only you.

* * *

 **Thursday**

 _(3:55 am): I hate philosophy_

Birdie (3:58 am): it's four in the goddamn morning go back to bed

 _(3:59 am): Jokes on you I haven't even gone to sleep yet and I don't plan on it_

Birdie (4:00 am): Why are you like this

 _(4:00 am): because I hate myself_

 _(4:00 am): but seriously my philosophy textbook doesn't make any sense and epistemology is physically hurting my brain_

Birdie (4:01 am): You do realise that I have no idea what that means

Birdie (4:02 am): They don't offer philosophy at my school

 _(4:02 am): when you get to college and they offer it whatever you do not take it_

Birdie: what's so bad about it

 _(4:03 am): the prof wants a 5,000 word essay about whether or not hands exist_

Birdie (4:06 am): ...

Birdie (4:06 am): It's too early for this go to bed

 _(4:06 am): I have to finish this now the essay was assigned two weeks ago and I didn't start until yesterday. It's due in exactly four hours and 38 minutes_.

Birdie (4:06 am): Why on earth did you wait so long

 _(4:07 am): I HAVE MID TERMS TO THINK ABOUT OK THEY ARE NEXT WEEK AND I'M A LITTLE STRESSED RIGHT NOW_

 _(4:09 am): ah sorry, didn't mean to txt yell_

 _(4:10 am): and I guess I kind of procrastinated a little_

 _(4:13 am): you know when there's something you have to do and you know that your potential future is hinging on whether or not you complete it well or not and you just get so overwhelmed that you freak and do anything but that task in an attempt to make it go away but it just never does and you are left with a huge problem as the deadline approaches and pretty soon you are sitting on your bed crying with a half eaten tub of ice cream in your lap as you physically feel your life force drain out of you like it's being sucked out by a dementor and you just sit there wondering what's the point we're all going to die eventually. Everything is worthless_

Birdie (4:18 am): That was oddly specific are you ok.

 _(4:18 am): no_

 _(4:19 am): I still have a thousand words to go_

Birdie (4:22 am): If it was page limitations instead of a word count then I would recommend making all of your periods and commas two sizes bigger and add an extra space after every sentance. It might seem like only a small difference but I turned a one and a half page paper into a three page one using that method

 _(4:23 am): O.o_

 _(4:23 am): You. Are. A. Genius._

 _(4:23 am): I wish I had your number last month when I had that awful history paper_

Birdie (4:24 am): I probably wouldn't have been able to help. My twin only told me about it when I was freaking out about my English essay last week.

 _(4:26 am): Your brother is a gift from the heavens_

Birdie (4:26 am): ehh maybe

Birdie (4:26 am): go back to your essay now

 _(4:27 am): noooooooooooo i dun wanna_

 _(4:27 am): everything looks crappy and I don't even want to reread the stuff I've already written because I just know it's going to be like really bad_

Birdie (4:27 am): You can fix all of that later. Focus on reaching the word count for now

 _(4:27 am): fine_

Birdie (4:27 am): I gotta go back to sleep now I have school tomorrow, er today

 _(4:28 am): k sweet dreams_

 _(4:51 am): i hate hands_

 _(4:51 am): hands are not real_

 _(4:52 am): Birdie?_

 _(5:17 am): I'm just going to txt you because I need to distract myself even tho you're asleep_

 _(5:20 am): I hope you turned your phone off because I don't want to accidentally wake you up._

 _(5:21 am): If I wake you up then feel free to shoot me a txt and maybe shoot me for reals bruh_

 _(5:22 am): jk don't shoot me I want to live_

 _(5:25 am): My trusted right hand man has fallen to the enemy. He severed me well in our quest to find the truth within these dastardy questions that will never surrender their answers. My troops, that had once boasted ten thousand loyal soldiers within its ranks, has dwindled to a lonely one hundred._

 _(5:28 am): Most, if not all of my men have sustained injuries, be they physical or mental. They cannot fight on like this. We are outskilled and outnumbered. The only thing I can do now is to keep our morals high enough to ignite a spark of determination in my troops haunted and glazed eyes._

 _(5:30 am): We will fight on. No matter how many times this philosophy essay from the darkest pits of hell claws and snarls at us I will not be stopped. I am the only thing standing between the monster and my fragile GPA. And I will not back down. Not until I've breathed my last breath, used up the last of my strength, and I will fight until I am out cold_

 _(5:39 am): Ok I'm cold. Who the fuck turned off the heater it's like -10 degrees in here_

 _(5:40 am): Celsius not fahrenheit_

 _(5:50 am): I want to drown a pineapple in a pool of mountain dew_

 _(6:28 am): I REACHED THE WORD COUNT BRING OUT THE BEER AND FIREWORKS_

 _(6:31 am): oh god it's almost 6:30 I literally have fifteen minutes before I usually wake up_

 _(6:32 am): Screw it fifteen minute nap is better than no sleep_

 _(7:37 am): I regret everything_

* * *

 **Friday**

Birdie (7:31 pm): mon dieu gil, you seriously need to publish a book. Or join the drama club.

Birdie (7:31 pm): anyway, have you turn in your essay?

 _(8:16 pm): ya. It was painful though. I fell asleep for a few minutes during math_

Birdie (8:16 pm): What was the lecture about?

 _(8:16 pm): god I don't know something related to calculus since it's a calc class_

 _(8:17 pm): Probably should get the notes off of someone. The problem is that I hate everyone in that class and everyone in that class hates me_

Birdie (8:18 pm): What did you do

 _(8:19 pm): why do you automatically assume that it's something I did_

Birdie (8:19 pm): Because it usually is

 _(8:19 pm): I am hurt birdie, I thought you had more faith in me._

Birdie (8:20 pm): Oh woes you

 _(8:20 pm): I see that the living embodiment of awesomeness that is myself is not appreciated here_

Birdie (8:22 pm): no but seriously I want to hear this story

 _(8:22 pm): How do you even know if there even is a story, maybe I just greatly dislike my classmates' general existence_

Birdie (8:25 pm): Because I know you well enough to know that there is always an interesting story when you are concerned. And even if it's the most boring crap in the universe you will always find away to spin it so that it's the most highly entertaining thing ever

 _(8:26 pm): tru that XD_

 _(8:27 pm): ok first off, my crazy roommate is in my class_

Bridie (8:28 pm): omg you are literally in the same class as him how do you not know his name? Like wtf? How does that happen?

 _(8:28 pm): It just does! I usually space out during attendance unless they call my name out. If you really want I can probably find out his name tomorrow and let you know_

Birdie (8:29 pm): It's not just for my benefit Gil, you need to know who you share a room with

 _(8:29 pm): But I do know who I share a room with, it's with a complete psycho_

Birdie (8:29 pm): -.- you know what moving on

Birdie (8:29 pm): Your teacher must have their hands full with the two of you in his class

 _(8:29 pm): ikr it's literally the only class I have with him (the crazy roommate) and it's also one of my least favorite classes because math sucks, but to make matters worse there's this girl who's from Hungary or something like that who always seems to want to introduce my face to her skillet._

 _(8:34 pm): I literally have no idea how she fits that thing in her backpack. Like, where do all of her textbooks go when there's a freakin' frying pan of all thing taking up all of her space_.

Bridie (8:38 pm): you know some very interesting people, don't you

 _(8:38 pm): it gets better_

Birdie (8:38 pm): oh boy do tell

 _(8:40 pm): the Hungarian girl, her name is Elizaveta, is probably the only person who I actually don't mind being around for more than two minutes in that class_.

Birdie (8:41 pm): Is your class that bad that the only person you like is the one that physically abuses you?

 _(8:42 pm): NO_

 _(8:42 pm): I mean sure she hits me with her frying pan all the time whenever she thinks I'm being a weirdo, and alway yells at me when I try to ask people out on dates and always criticizes my study habits and wow I'm making it seem like our relationship is unhealthy_

Birdie (8:44 pm): From where I'm standing it kind of does seem that way.

 _(8:46 pm): But it's actually not. Like she's one of the few people who doesn't just write me off as a loudmouth show off. I know it seems that way to some people who have seen us interact but we have a lot in common. We play the same video games, we listen to the same music, she's into progressive government policies, I'm into progressive government policies, she plays piano with her boyfriend Roderich and I sometimes accompanied them on the flute. She's also really good at fencing and I did fencing as a kid so we're kind of like sparring partners whenever we have free time._

Birdie (8:47 pm): So you have a love-hate relationship going on there

 _(8:47 pm): yea something along those lines_

 _(8:47 pm): but just to be clear it is completely platonic_.

Birdie (8:47 pm): got it. Platonic relationship.

 _(8:47 pm): The others are either creeps or they're too idk how to say it. Flimsy_

Birdie (8:47 pm): Flimsy?

 _(8:50 pm): I don't know how to describe it in english ok? It's like they don't care about doing anything with their lives other than partying. And admittedly that seems like a cool lifestyle in the short run, but I am paying thousands of dollars to go to college in America compared to how much tuition costs in Germany_

 _(8:50 pm): u know how much I'm paying? 40,000 USD per year_

 _(8:51 pm): How much is tuition in german? Nothing. It's literally free._

 _(8:51 pm): I am so incredibly lucky my Opa's loaded_

Birdie (8:51 pm): The price for collage is ridiculous in the States. For the cost of one semester in an american university I could go through all four years of undergrad school in Canada

Birdie (8:53 pm): I would personally prefer to go to a university in Canada if not for the cheap prices then for the fact that I feel more at home there than in america. But my parents kind of want me to stay close to home so I am most likely going to end up going somewhere more local.

 _(8:55 pm): If you want to go to university somewhere then do it. You're parent's opinions shouldn't matter that much that you limit yourself. It's your life not theirs_.

Birdie (8:57 pm): The thing is my brother has always been the wild card in the family. If anything he's going to be the one who decides to go to a collage on the other side of the country or even on the other side of the world. I mean he's already applied to a crap ton of collages in the West coast and abroad.

Birdie (8:59 pm): My parents have already prepared for that. It was tough but they know that even if Alfred ends up far away from home they're going to have one twin that stays close to them. I think they kind of expect me to stay in Massachusetts. I'm not bold, I'm not a rule breaker, I'm a very quiet person in real life, and I've never strayed far from home by myself.

Birdie (9:03 pm): They haven't said anything about that outright but I can tell by the way they acted while they were helping me with the application process.

Birdie (9:04 pm): I don't think they meant to do this but they were acting kind of uncomfortable when I brought up colleges in Canada or even Michigan or New Jersey.

Birdie (9:04 pm): I still applied to some places in Canada but the majority was in Boston and around Massachusetts.

 _(9:05 pm): I now have the inexplicable urge to hug you_

Birdie (9:05 pm): d'aww thank you ^.^

 _(9:05 pm): Like I said before, it should be your choice where you want to go. Have you been accepted to any of them yet_?

Birdie (9:05 pm): Yeah a couple but I'm still waiting for some more responses.

 _(9:05 pm): Were any of them to Canadian colleges_?

Birdie (9:06 pm): yes some

 _(9:10 pm): Then go for it. Choose the school that you like the most. It might come as a shock to your parents but they're going to have to deal with it. You are 18 years old. You are an adult (at least according to German laws. I still don't fucking know what the point of the 21 year drinking age thing is in America) At some point you are going to have to leave home and start making your way through the world by yourself. Your parents can't be the deciding factor in every decision you make from here on out._

Birdie (9:11 pm): I'm actually still 17 but I will be 18 on July 1st.

 _(9:11 pm): doesn't matter the point is that if you want to go to Canada for college, then go to Canada_.

Birdie (9:12 pm): honestly gil, thank you so so much. Like, you don't know how much I needed to hear this. I've been struggling with this question since like May of last year. I'm going to do it.

 _(9:13 pm): YES! DO IT! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS! DON'T STOP! NEVER BACK DOWN!_

 _(10:42 pm): FUCK I HAVE MIDTERMS_

Birdie (10:47 pm): shall I prepare your funeral?

 _(10:47 pm): yes_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Idk about you guys but I am ready to see 2016 DIE tonight! Let's all promise to work harder in 2017 and fix up the mess 2016 left behind. I mean there was some good things that happened in 2k16 like Moana, Hamilton, and Pokemon Go but like so much bad stuff… Fuck 2016 you sucked over all.**

 **You guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated this in a while. The answer is life got in the way. More specifically school (As you can see Gilbert was working on a huge essay, and that mirrors me irl) , and me getting sick and general procrastination. And I missed the deadline of when I promised this fic to be finished by like a week and I still have like three or four chapters left -.- But to make up for that this is one of the longest chapters I've written yet! Like, dang these things get longer and longer.**

 **Also I hoped you guys liked the bits of fluff I sprinkled around. Matthew and Gilbert are really starting to bond. It's only a matter of time before they meet in real life ;D However before that happens there are a couple of plot points I need to wrap up. I had like three different plots that I could do and you guys are either going to die happy or drown in a pool of your own tears.**

 **But first WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GILBERT'S ROOMMATE? It's definitely a Hetalia Character, and I have sprinkled hints here and there. Let me know what you think in a review. if you get it right I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **If you guys are interested in what I'm planning in 2017, I will be posting a lot more PruCan fics, a Hetalia/avengers crossover, a couple of miraculous ladybug fics, and a whole lot of Self-Inserts from various different fandoms. And of course I will be finishing up this fanfic and my other fanfic In Other News. And who knows what else I'll write?**

 **Have a happy 2017 everyone. May the new year treat you well**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peppermint Snow, Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Monday**

 _(11:31 am) : Ok, I figured out what my roommates last name is_

Birdie (12:00 pm) : But not the first name?

 _(12:02 pm) : I didn't actually ask what his name was since he knows what my name is and we have been living together for months now and it would just be awkward at this point to ask_

Birdie (12:02 pm): preach

Birdie (12:02 pm): What am I saying he knows your name but you don't know his?  
 _(12:03 pm): THAT'S NOT TRUE I KNOW HIS LAST NAME_

Birdie (12:03pm): And it is….?  
 _(12:04 pm): That would be giving out too much information to a stranger_

Birdie (12:05 pm): ._.

 _(12:07 pm): jk his last name is Braginsky_

(12:12 pm): Birdie?

 _Birdie (12:14 pm): Sorry, I just needed a minute. Did you actually mean to type Braginsky? Or is autocorrect being screwy?_

 _(12:14 pm): ? Birdie ur freaking me out_

Birdie (12:15 pm): Answer the question please

 _(12:15 pm): uuuh yeah my roommate's last name is actually Braginsky_

Birdie (12:15 pm): …

Birdie (12:15 pm): such a small world

 _(12:16 pm): don't you dare go disney on me. Not that there's anything wrong with disney I just hate that song's guts and you know what I'm getting distracted what do you mean that it's a small world?_

Birdie (12:18 pm): Because my neighbor Ivan Braginsky has just started his freshman year at a university in Boston.

 _(12:20 pm): Holy shit_

 _(12:20 pm): You don't think…_

Birdie (12:20 pm): I do

 _(12:21 pm): HOLY SHIT THIS IS A SMALL WORLD_

 _(12:21 pm): FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK THIS IS SO TRIPPY MAN_

 _(12:22 pm): MY ROOMMATE IS UR NEIGHBOR WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THAT ASJKAHDFIAHFPIEWJKADSKLJFHEIUFPAJSNCASCA_

 _(12:23 pm): IF YOU CAN'T TELL I AM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW LIKE HOW DID THIS HAPPEN WITHOUT ONE OF US REALISING IT_

 _(12:24 pm): THIS IS SO WEIRD I NEED A MOMENT TO PROCESS_

Birdie (12:25 pm): Don't mind me, I'm just here to enjoy watching you freak out

 _(12:25 pm): shut up im in shock_

 _(12:26 pm): seriously how did we not know this until now?_

Birdie (12:27pm): well, there's the whole thing with you never bothering to find out what your roommates name is. That could be a factor

 _(12:28 pm): ...are you mocking me?_

Birdie (12:28 pm): maybe

 _(12:28 pm): -.- Birdiiiiiiiiie I thought we were friends_

Birdie (12:28 pm): We are. That is why I mock you

Birdie (12:30 pm): there are very few people in this world that I am comfortable enough with to mock them to their faces, and you have just become one of them

 _(12:32 pm): That's so sweet! It's like I'm a part of some secret club that I didn't know existed until just now :P_

Birdie (12:33 pm): See this is why I like you. You UNDERSTAND

 _(12:33 pm): ooooooooooooo lil birdie wordie liiiiiiiiikes meeeeeeeee_

Birdie (12:34 pm): You have now been demoted to distant friend status.

 _(12:34 pm): nooooooooooooo cooooooooooome baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_

 _(12:35 pm): I neeed you I shall die without yoooooooooou_

Birdie (12:35 pm): That is true…..

 _(12:36 pm): All girls have that one bra that they need, and you are that one brah that I need_

Birdie (12:36 pm): I feel like that's something you read on tumblr

 _(12:37 pm): You know you're probably right but i honestly can't remember when I did._

Birdie (12:37 pm): Classic Gil

 _(12:37 pm): Classic Birdie_

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Birdie (3:14 pm): I need some advice.

 _(3:20 pm): you've come to the right guy ;) shoot away_

Birdie (3:21 pm): Do you think I should buy a baking basket, you know the ones that look super fancy with ribbons and cool looking baking mixes and supplies and stuff, or a bunch of different types of tea and then make a homemade gift basket out of them.

 _(3:22 pm): I would go with the store bought baking basket_

 _(3:23 pm): Whose this for?_

Birdie (3:23 pm): My cousin. I'm having like a family reunion at my house this weekend and I am stressing out. I have to get gifts for everyone.

 _(3:24 pm): why do you need to get gifts for everyone?_

Birdie (3:24 pm): It would be rude not to

 _(3:25 pm): Bruh I've literally never brought my little bro gifts from the states and he never gets me anything when he goes traveling but it's all cool between us_

Birdie (3:26 pm): My parents are also on my case about getting something for each person coming over.

 _(3:26 pm): Oh well then in that case you have to options. Follow the rules or break the rules_

Birdie (3:27 pm): As much as my wallet would love to break the rules, I would rather not be grounded

 _(3:28 pm): ok then just buy a couple of boxes of tea and do whatever it is you wanted to do with that_

 _(3:29 pm): How many people are coming over to your place?  
_ Birdie (3:29 pm): eh about 15ish people?

 _(3:29 pm): 15? DUDE BAKING GIFT BAGS ARE EXPENSIVE AS HELL WHY ARE YOU CONSIDERING BUYING THOSE?_

Birdie (3:30 pm): It's only actually for one person! Arthur's really really really bad at cooking and I was kind of hoping to help him out with that

 _(3:31 pm): you have a bleeding heart Birdie a goddamn bleeding heart. And while that can be good in a lot of situations, It is not good in this one. You have to choose between ur wallet or some random cousin's apparently shitty cooking skills._

 _(3:32 pm): Money or lost cause_

 _(3:32 pm): Think about it_

Birdie (3:34 pm): I thought about it and I have decided to steal Alfred's money

 _(3:34 pm): wait wat_

 _(3:35 pm): I was not expecting that_

Birdie (3:36 pm): Let me rephrase that I am going to borrow and not return about $20 out of my brother's wallet, add that to the $50 dollar that is currently in my hand and then I will buy a bunch of brownie mix, frosting, and peppermints.

 _(3:37 pm): I feel like I have been a bad influence on you, this is the first time I'm ever hearing you talk about stealing things_

Birdie (3:37 pm): No, I've always been like this

Birdie (3:37 pm): besides, It's not stealing if Alfred knows what I'm doing

 _(3:38 pm): Dude why would you tell?  
_ Birdie (3:38 pm): because I know he can't stop me

Birdie (3:39 pm): He likes my brownies too much and he know that if I make some he gets at least 10% of the total brownies I make

 _(3:40 pm): I have so many questions right now. What kind of brownies cost $70? Holy shit this option seems just as expensive as buying the baking basket. Also how do you calculate how much is 10% of a brownie?  
_ Birdie (3:42 pm): I don't because I suck at math but Alfred is some kind of genius at it so he handles it.

Birdie (3:44 pm): and my plan is to bake my special brownies for everyone in my extended family. This would be the best choice concerning my spending budget because if I spent $10 for each separate gift for everyone then the price would rack up to $150, but If I just made the brownies it would be $70 which is a huge difference in how much money I'll have left

 _(3:45 pm): will the special brownies contain weed_

Birdie (3:45 pm): -_- no

 _(3:46 pm): aw_

 _(3:46 pm): jk not really into that_

Birdie (3:46 pm): They're peppermint brownies

 _(3:47 pm): O.O I am intrigued. Continue._

Birdie (3:48 pm): they're like normal brownies but I add in peppermint flavor into the batter, and then I spread peppermint syrup frosting all over the baked brownies and for the finishing touch, I sprinkle crushed peppermint patties to top it all off.

Birdie (3:50 pm): Alfred nicknamed them 'Peppermint Snow'. Because if you look down on it it looks like someone scattered a whole bunch of peppermint on snow. Hence the name Peppermint Snow.

 _(3:50 pm): Oh my god that sounds so good where can I buy some?  
_ Birdie (3:51 pm): you can't buy them, I make them

 _(3:51 pm): When can you make them_

Birdie (3:52 pm): as soon as I buy them and take them home I suppose. But I'm not sure I can give you some

 _(3:53 pm): Aaaaaaw, why not?_

Birdie (3:53 pm): Because I have no idea who you are outside these conversations

 _(3:55 pm): oh right_

 _(3:56 pm): god I keep forgetting that we've never met each other in real life, but I feel like you know me better than even some of my closest friends._

Birdie (3:59 pm): me too. Except that I feel like you know me better than almost anyone.

 _(4:00 pm): You know what? We need to change that._

Birdie (4:00 pm): Change what?  
 _(4:01 pm): The fact that we don't know each other in person._

Birdie (4:02 pm): You want to meet? Like, in real life?  
 _(4:05 pm): Hell yeah I do. I want to see you._

Birdie (4:05 pm): Honestly? I think that would be amazing. But we don't even know each other's real names.

 _(4:06 pm): Easy fix. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. 19ish years old. German. University student. Part time cashier at subway, full time annoying older brother._

Birdie (4:07 pm): oh so that's why you decided to name your chicken statue Gilbird. You named him after yourself I was wondering about that.

Birdie (4:07 pm): Also what kind of person names a giant statue of a chicken after themselves

 _(4:08 pm): HAHAHAHAHA me_

Birdie (4:09 pm): My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams. I'm 17 but I will be 18 soon. I'm originally from Canada and I'm still in highschool for the next couple of months. And I sort of work at a Bookstore.

Birdie (4:10 pm): I'm not actually paid I just help out whenever they need it.

 _(4:15 pm): Like an unpaid intern?_

Birdie (4:17 pm): yhea, kind of like an unpaid intern

 _(4:17 pm): Fuck man, you should be getting paid for your work. Literally you need to be payed for existing because you rock at it_

Birdie (4:18 pm): Rock at existing?  
 _(4:19 pm): hell ya, you're one of the few people I can actually get along with that is not a dog._

Birdie (4:20 pm): oh, well, thank you I guess

 _(4:20 pm): XD Yoooour welcome!_

 _(4:20 pm): Also, Matthew is such and awesome name buuuut I still like calling you Birdie. Seems like an equally awesome nickname._

Birdie (4:22 pm): Oh well that's a relief. I was low key worried that you were going to start calling me Mattie because for some reason a lot of people call me that

 _(4:23 pm): no Birdie is the best because you are the best_

Birdie (4:24 pm): Thx :)

 _(4:24 pm): So do you think we could meet each other now that we know each other's names?_

Birdie (4:24 pm): maybe. Don't you still have midterms to finish?  
 _(4:25 pm): Fuck don't remind me_

Birdie (4:26 pm): alright how about this. You finish up your midterms. I survive the family get-together, and after all of this blows over, we can meet. How does that sound?

 _(4:27 pm): it'd probably be better this way. Yea it sounds good. It'll give me something to look forward to after midterms are done and gone_

 _(4:29 pm): Would it be rude to ask you to bring some of those Peppermint Snow Brownies for me when we meet?_

Birdie (4:29 pm): Of course I will. I'll even bake you fresh ones.

 _(4:32 pm): awesome. I want 10% of them._

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Birdie (6:34 pm): Trapped in my closet. Send help.

 _(6:49 pm): Birdie! I never knew! It would be my honour to help you out of the closet_

 _(6:52 pm): first thing you have to do is find the right time. You should probably do it during a family dinner. Wait until the atmosphere is nice and light and as soon as there's a lull in the conversation, swoop in and drop the bombshell._

 _(6:52 pm): That's what I did_

Birdie (6:53 pm): ._. Not that kind of closet

Birdie (6:53 pm): I meant a literal closet

Birdie (6:54 pm): I am currently hiding in a dark dark little room with only my phone and wifi password for comfort while my insane relatives are prowling the halls downstairs

 _(6:55 pm): Family reunion?_

Birdie (6:55 pm): Yup

 _(6:55 pm): damn, that happened quick. Did you get all of the brownies done?_

Birdie (6:57 pm): yes thankfully I managed to finish them up the day before the first of my relatives started arriving. We're probably going to eat more than half of them tonight for dessert.

 _(6:58 pm): awesome. At least you got that down._

Birdie (7:04 pm): But it still doesn't change the fact that my distant relatives are here. They want to talk to me. They want to ask me what I'm planning on doing with my life. I don't know what I want to do with my life, and I don't want to be put under any kind of spotlight like that, and I know that if I go downstairs right now they are all going to be sitting there being all like 'Oh Mattie, it's been so long! How are you? Have you found a girl/boyfriend yet? What Colleges have you been accepted in? What are you doing every second of your life?

Birdie (7:10 pm): And I don't need this right now I just don't have the energy to survive so much human interaction all at once right now. Maybe in a day or so but I had to drive everyone from the airport and I was just getting bombarded by questions from everyone about my personal life, and I guess that it threw me off and it was super uncomfortable for me all of the way home.

Birdie (7:13 pm): But then again I kind of see where they're coming from. I haven't seen my grandparents in years so it's honestly not so bad hearing questions from them, and my Aunts and Uncles usually seek out Alfred to carry on conversations because he's the more talkative one and he usually has enough to say for the both of us. No need for me to talk about how messed up my life is, but Alfred stayed home this time because he had a bit of a head cold and wasn't feeling up to driving.

Birdie (7:15 pm): Without Alfred there, I was the one who ended up taking the brunt of the conversations, and I'm just not good at that. I am an awkward bean, and I ended up just sitting there driving around with a awkwardly plastered fake smile on my face, and nodded every once in a while.

Birdie (7:16 pm): god this whole this is just one massive struggle.

Birdie (7:16 pm): I have never felt so out of place in my own home.

 _(7:17 pm): You'll make it through Birdie just hang in there_

Birdie (7:17 pm): thanks Gil :)

 _(7:17 pm): In the meantime do you want me to distract you with my random thoughts?_

Birdie (7:18 pm): yes please.

 _(7:19 pm): Alrighty then, rant time! Today's topic: rubber ducks._

Birdie (7:19 pm): oh my god

 _(7:19 pm): Oh yea I have so much to talk about on that subject_

Birdie (7:20 pm): well ok then

 _(7:26 pm): alright SO! You know how in Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley asks Harry about what the function of a rubber duck is right? And like, it's just a bath toy It is otherwise useless. I mean sure there are people who collect them obsessively, like you know those weird rubber ducks that have like built in clothes and accessories that correspond to whatever theme it's supposed to follow? And I know that one of my professors had been obsessively scouring the beaches in Alaska for a bunch of rubber ducks that fell into the ocean like a really long time ago and idk the details on that I never pay attention to that prof_

 _(7:28 pm): But anyway, a couple of weeks ago my computer scientist friend finally shed some light on the true purpose of the rubber duck._

 _(7:30 pm): Basically, A rubber duck is like a venting buddy. What my friend does is if he's ever working on a project and the coding is screwed up for some reason but he's looked it over like a million times and he still doesn't know what the problem is, he brings out his rubber duck._

 _(7:33 pm): It's an old worn out rubber duck that's all scratched up and looks like it got tossed into a blender on high speed and somehow survived._

 _(7:37 pm): Anyway, whenever my friend hits a snag with the coding, he brings the rubber duck out, puts it next to his computer and then starts arguing with it. And like I think it's supposed to help him talk out his problem so he can actually hear it said out loud instead of just in his brain_

 _(7:39 pm): The thing is that this actually works for him and more often than not he can figure out what the problem with the coding is just by screaming at a piece of plastic. Like, he doesn't even need to go ask his prof most of the time._

 _(7:44 pm): So when he told me about his rubber duck thing, I was like 'oh my god I should try this out' and so I set out to buy a rubber duck. The thing is I had no idea where I would buy a rubber duck and I spent three hours wandering around in a walmart trying to find rubber ducks because I didn't want to ask any of the employees who worked there because there was this one sales person who I think was following me the entire time I was there because every time I looked over my shoulder I could see this elderly woman in a walmart employee uniform glaring at me from a distance as If I had murdered her grandchild in front of her and then proceed to insult her cookie recipe._

 _(7:45 pm): idk man it was really creepy so I left without a duck. I ended up buying one online._

 _(7:47 pm): So this big fat yellow duck came in the mail and I was super psyched because I had this hug math exam the next day and I'll be honest with you I didn't start studying until the day before and we had a three weeks notice on that test._

 _(7:50 pm): as you can see I am a master procrastinator._

 _(7:50 pm): back to the story. So there I was sitting at my desk in my dorm room, text books out and rubber duck ready and waiting right next to my crappy computer and then I start talking to it._

 _(7:52 pm): at first things were going smoothly. I would talk to the duck when I started having trouble with an equation or a proof and just by trying to explain the problem as if I was teaching it to the duck really helped a lot with the whole understanding why numbers do shit. But then I hit a roadblock._

 _(7:54 pm): I'm talking REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY big roadblock._

 _(7:55 pm): I can't really remember what the concept was that I just wasn't getting but I remember that I got so mad that I opened the window and I hurled the duck outside as hard as I could. I closed the window and I decided that life was meaningless so I decided to binge watch netflix for the rest of the night._

 _(7:58 pm): My procrastination plan was cut short when my roommate showed up (god I am still not used to calling him Ivan. And it makes it that much awkwarder knowing that he used to be your neighbor) and he was hella mad. His face was super red which was probably from the cold that just made him look so pissed off that he was going to pummel me right then and there._

 _(8:01 pm): He walks into the room holding a deflated rubber duck and I'm thinking 'oh shit'_

Gil: Because apparently when I threw the duck I wasn't looking where I was throwing and I hit Ivan dead in the chest while he was walking on the other side of the street and it hit him hard enough that it knocked the wind out of his lungs and he correctly assumed that I was the one who threw the rubber duck even though it was a complete accident

 _(8:03 pm): he got so made that he completely demolished the rubber duck by stomping on it_

Birdie (8:03 pm): My god

 _(8:08 pm): Me being the most awesomest being in the universe, carefully calculated all of the pros and cons in fighting back against Mr. Satan, and then I decided that having an all out brawl in the dorm room would probably break something so I jumped out the window._

Birdie (8:08 pm): YOU DID WHAT

 _(8:09 pm): it wasn't that bad it was maybe just a seven foot drop_

Birdie (8:09 pm): THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER WHAT IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING

Birdie (8:09 pm): I am very concerned now

 _(8:10 pm): It's ok man, I know how to jump down from heights without spraining anything, my lil bro was a lifeguard for a long time and he showed me how to jump off of those lifeguard tower things they're like super tall too so it isn't exactly a simple hop off the diving board either. You land on hard sand as opposed to water._

Birdie (8:11 pm): …At least you knew what you were doing

Birdie (8:11 pm): But if possible, please watch out for yourself, I don't want you to get hurt

 _(8:11 pm): Me? Hurt? HAHAHAHAHA IMPOSSIBLE_

Birdie (8:12 pm): that does not inspire confidence in me :/

Birdie (8:15 pm): SHIT

 _(8:15 pm): Holy crap what did I do to get my sweet innocent little birdie to swear?_

Birdie (8:15 pm): MY COUSIN JUST CAME INTO MY ROOM

Birdie (8:16 pm): HE'S LOOKING FOR ME CODE RED CODE RED

Birdie (8:16 pm): HELP WHAT DO I DO

 _(8:16 pm): PULL CLOTHES OFF THE SHELVES OR HANGERS OR WHATEVER AND BURY YOURSELF IN THEM IN THE FARTHEST CORNER AWAY FROM THE DOOR_

Birdie (8:20 pm): Mon dieu I think that was the most tense three minutes of my life

 _(8:26 pm): You all clear?_

Birdie (8:27 pm): Ya my cousin is gone.

 _(8:27 pm): Thank God I thought he had you_

Birdie (8:28 pm): It was a close call though, he opened the closet (I was hiding under the cloths as per your suggestion) and I thought I was done for but then he just started criticizing the messiness of my closet. He said he was going to have a talk with me about properly caring for my clothes after he found me and then he left.

Birdie (8:29 pm): Apparently Alfred, Arthur and Francis are having a competition to see who can find me first.

Birdie (8:29 pm): Francis was the one who barged into my room

 _(8:30 pm): Are Francis and Arthur your cousins_

Birdie (8:30 pm): yes

 _(8:34 pm): no that's just really funny I have a friend named Francis who's always getting into fightssssssss_

 _(8:34 pm): fuck_

Birdie (8:35 pm): I swear if my cousin Francis is the same Francis that you keep crashing at after a bad bout with Ivan then I'm going to scream.

 _(8:35 pm): Francis Bonnefoy?_

Birdie (8:36 pm): *Screeches in the distance*

 _(8:36 pm): dude what is up with us knowing all of the same people_

 _(8:37 pm): Serious? How?  
_ Birdie (8:37 pm): The universe is out to get us

 _(8:37 pm): naaah the universe probably just wants us to meet or something_

Birdie (8:38 pm): I guess so

Birdie (8:38 pm): Do you still want to?

 _(8:40 pm): Want what?_

Birdie (8:41: Meet up?  
 _(8:42 pm): yeah_

Birdie (8:42 pm): will you be around this Saturday?

 _(8:42 pm): I have absolutely nothing planned this weekend, my last final is tomorrow_

Birdie (8:43 pm): Ok cool do you want to meet up maybe by the Boston Public Gardens?

 _(8:43 pm): hell to the motherfuckin yes! Would 1pm work?_

Birdie (8:44 pm): that's fine by me

 _(8:44 pm): aaaaaawesooooome! It's a date!  
_ Birdie (8:46 pm): hahaha ok :D

Birdie (8:46 pm): see you then!

* * *

 **Thursday**

 _(6:05 am): MOTHERFUCKING FINALS_

Birdie (7:15 am): YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU

 _(8:50 am): BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IN MYSELF AND THAT IS A REAL PROBLEM_

Birdie (12:34 pm): It's ok, I can believe twice as much in you to make up for it

 _(12:36 pm): My sweet little Birdie please never change. You are too sweet, too innocent for this cold cruel world_

* * *

 **Friday**

 _(3:55 pm): I need to turn my phone off right now but you can keep texting me I'll just respond later_

Birdie (4:06 pm): ok, but I have to go pick up my brother from the gym so I'll txt you sometime when I'm not driving.

Birdie (8:26 pm): Is it ok if I txt you for a bit? You don't have to respond if you're too busy or if you're taking your exam.

Birdie (8:30 pm): I sincerely hope that you've turned off your phone if your at the exam because I am about to send you a crap ton of texts because i need to do something with my hands and also create a wall between me and everyone else so no one tries to talk to me.

Birdie (8:34 pm): my brother dragged me off to some party at his friends house and he got this bright idea that I don't socialize enough which is not true! I have like three friends that I feel comfortable enough to go out and watch a movie or something, plus there's you who I can talk with all the time

Birdie (8:34 pm): There's a lot of people here

Birdie (8:35 pm): I am too awkward to handle this right now I need to make up an excuse to leave, but Alfred knows all of my tricks. He will not be fooled. Do you have any excuses that I can use to get out of being social?

Birdie (8:37 pm): I might be able to ask Francis to bring me home, but he's the one who drove all of us here and I don't want to leave Alfred and Arthur without a ride.

Birdie (8:40 pm): Curse me and my bleeding heart.

Birdie (8:42 pm): maybe I can call a cab or something. Or take a bus. A bus is probably better, you know with that whole saving the environment thing

Birdie (8:43 pm): fuck I don't even know if any bus comes to this neighborhood.

Birdie (8:45 pm): I don't even know where I am right now to be honest, I've never been to this part of the city.

Birdie (8:48 pm): I don't even know where this place is and it smells weird here like someone dunked a truck load of lilacs into the sewage system.

Birdie (8:58 pm): ooookaaaay they're bringing alcohol out

Birdie (8:59 pm): That's it I'm leaving

 _(9:10 pm): O shit birdie, I can come pick you up if you still need any help_

 _(9:10 pm): sorry I didn't respond I finished my last final like two hours ago and I ran to get groceries really quick and I forgot to turn on my phone again until just now._

Birdie: It's ok, I'm just waiting for the bus right now so I'm good

 _(9:11 pm): Still, It's so shitty you had to go through that_

Birdie (9:11 pm): I'm alright Gil, honest. The bus will come in about five minutes and then according to google maps it'll just be about half an hour before I'm home.

 _(9:11 pm): ok but just could you keep texting me until you do get home? I want to make sure you're safe_

Birdie (9:12 pm): awww that's so sweet of you ^.^

 _(9:12 pm): I have much concern for your well being, especially when it's late at night and your in an area that you don't know_

Birdie (9:13 pm): If something sketchy happens I'll let you know

 _(9:14 pm): good_

 _(9:14 pm): I'm commuting back to my dorm too but the bus I take is always late so we can keep each other company ;)_

Birdie (9:15 pm): coolio :D

Birdie (9:15 pm): How did your final go by the way?

 _(9:16 pm): I have no idea. It seemed a lot easier than I expected, but historically speaking whenever I take an exam that seems easy to me it turns out that I did everything completely wrong but when I take an exam that's super hard for me I end up getting a better grade than I expected_

 _(9:16 pm): Or I flat out fail the test_

 _(9:17 pm): so either way it's not looking so good right now_

Birdie (9:17 pm): At least it's all over now, and you don't have to think about it anymore. Go treat yourself you deserve it

 _(9:17 pm): you're right, I deserve it_

 _(9:17 pm): Tomorrow morning, I'm treating myself to an expensive $20+ breakfast_

Birdie (9:17 pm): breakfast is the most important meal of the day

 _(9:18 pm): u got that right_

 _(9:18 pm): Hey, this is going to be a very weird request, but can you turn your head to the left?_

Birdie (9:19 pm): ?

 _(9:19 pm): Just trust me on this one_

Birdie (9:20 pm): Ok, I did it

 _(9:20) : I don't think I'll be meeting you for the first time on Saturday_

Birdie (9:20: What? Why?

 _(9:21 pm): Because I'm right next to you._

Birdie (9:21 pm): Guess I owe you some brownies

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok, It's been… a couple of years… yeah that's a little long for what was supposed to be a quick little christmas fic from way back in 2016. Holy crap it's been so long.**

 **So much in my life has changed since then, including but not limited to getting my first job, finishing high school, moving to a different country (Hello Canada!) and starting University. And now it's 2019 and I'm just sitting here wondering where the time has gone.**

 **But the reason why you are seeing an update of this fic now is actually part of my 2019 New Years Resolution (which, right now, I am very well on track to keep) and that is to focus more on writing and updating fics. So I dug through all of my rough drafts and found a final chapter of the old PruCan Christmas fic that was about ⅔ complete. So I spent the entire day finishing it up and polishing it up to the best of my abilities and I am proud to welcome the new year by finally completing a multi chaptered fanfiction.**

 **And I have only just begun. I won't be posting any new stories on this account any more, however I do have a new account on (Lost-In-The-Muse) and you can find the link to it in my profile, and I also have an account on AO3 (Lost_In_The_Muse) and yes the capital letters are included.**

 **So with that said and done, I hope that you have a wonderful start to the new year, and may 2019 be kind to you and yours.**

 **Thank you for a magical journey, I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone who supported me and this fic all the way through to the end. I know I kinda dropped off of the map for a couple of years, but I'm back for the foreseeable future and even if I may not be posting anything else on this account, I have a lot of fanfics planned for 2019. So if you would like to keep reading my stories, they will all be on my account Lost-In-The-Muse. And who knows, maybe I will one day rewrite this story and improve it grammatically and story wise.**

 **Signing off for the last time,**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


End file.
